


Beginning of a Bad Day

by Sasha713



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha713/pseuds/Sasha713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Carter lock-box was at the overflow point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of a Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samfan13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samfan13/gifts).



> For Joke, because she asked :)
> 
> This was the beginning of a much larger entity that I just never got around to typing up off paper.

It had been a long time since he had thought about it. Rather, it had been a long time since he had _wanted_ to think about it. ‘It’ was actually a _she._ _‘She’_ was actually Carter. And although he resisted, he thought about her now. Not out a desire to, but because...well...he suspected that his brain wasn’t obeying him right now. All the thoughts he had ever had or had _started_ to have about her before now, he had stowed safely away in an imaginary lock-box at the very back of his mind among the unused space where he was sure cobwebs had formed.

Every shared look, every unguarded moment, every fleeting touch...and every time he had thought of her as Sam and not _Carter_...every single moment that was motivated by something other than a military mentality he had ruthlessly shoved into that compartment, but now, in this moment, it was clear that his lock-box was at the overflow point.

He knew this because he was beginning to have all sorts of inappropriate thoughts about her. He was watching her in a very foolhardy manner.

Obviously his eyes weren’t obeying him either.

He should have had enough control to look away, but he didn’t. He shouldn’t have been watching her in the first place, but he was. And now...he couldn’t seem to contain his _‘inner-Carter- thoughts’_ anymore. Couldn’t stow his more primal inclinations back into their respective box.

As if in slow motion, she turned towards him. Any second now she would catch the unguarded expression on his face and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

_‘Damn...’_

Sure enough, their eyes locked across the briefing room table. She’d been addressing General Hammond and the rest of SG1 about some Naqahdah cells she thought could be a mine on P3C-45 something, which the preliminary scans done by the UAV had picked up.

He’d listened...to begin with.

He should have been listening the whole time like a professional _should_ , but instead he had let her voice carry him away. Enthral him as he watched her lips move.

_‘Damn...’_

He’d been too busy ogling her to listen to the rest of the scientific report she had spouted off. Not professional, not professional at _all_...

He cleared his throat subtly pulling himself from the frozen-gawking session he’d been entwined in, linking his fingers on the table in front of him.

“Ah...Jack? You okay?” Ah, Daniel, ever the perceptive Archaeologist. Obviously he hadn’t been subtle enough.

“Fantastic. Why wouldn’t I be?” he quirked an eyebrow at the younger man and leaned forward. Daniel shrugged and Jack averted his attention back to Carter –this time pinning her with what he hoped was a serious, business-like expression.

“So this Naqahdah mine the UAV picked up? Worth checking out Carter?” Back to professionalism. It was the only way he could revert his attention away from himself again. Focused on something less unsuitable and unstable. He felt exposed and he hated that, especially in front of his CO.

“I think so Sir, yes...” she responded evenly, a quizzical look on her face as she watched him carefully. She shot him one last hesitant look before turning back to address General Hammond.

“Sir, If this _is_ a mine...If we had control over such a vast array of Naqahdah...”

“...We could do some serious damage to the Snake-heads?” he interrupted abruptly. Yes, rude...but _sooo_ like him. It was expected by now...right? Besides, Carter’s attention was on him again...a fact that made him uncomfortable under her scrutiny. She always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Seeing through him like one of her fancy laser-thingies.

“Well, yes Sir, with all that Naqahdah at our disposal we could build...well, a lot of weaponry, but, I _was_ going to say that it would be a great place of reference in concern to the testing of Naqahdah. I’d like to learn what chemical elements are present in its dormant natural state, incorporated into the soil, as would the other scientists working on its experimentation.” The General nodded and Jack almost groaned as he realised that he was about to be ordered on yet another scientific field mission.

“The scientific values match the Military needs on this mission.” The General stated definitively. Hammond nodded at Carter, approval clear in his light blue eyes. Taking a deep breath, Jack awaited the inevitable. Hammond turned to him with a decisive General-like expression on his round face.

“You have a go Colonel. Strictly reconnaissance. You move out in an hour. Dismissed.” He stated with all the authority he possessed, before gathering his paperwork, tapping it on the desk in a news-readerly fashion, and leaving the briefing room in exchange for his office.

Yep, inevitable. _‘P3C-456, here we come...’_

Jack stood abruptly. He was the first up, needing to get as far away from Carter’s allure as humanely possible. Being in close proximity to her was severely challenging his resolve to “keep-it-in-the-room”. He was losing it. It was officially official. _‘Maybe I should clear out my little Carter-mind-box to make room for....Oh, who am I kidding?!’_ He hated when his conscience screwed with him. The feelings he had for Carter were much deeper and much bigger than any box in _his_ mind could contain. What he felt transcended every other feeling he had.

Slowly but surely –a cliché he knew- she had infiltrated every part of him...like a virus. Yeah, that was it. Anything that had him feeling this _lost_ could not be healthy. Thus the virus analogy. It _was_ just like that.

Although, he had to admit, this had to be the best damn virus he’d ever contracted....(touched caveman virus aside). He would not admit it was lo...Nope! He wouldn’t even _think_ that word. Do him no good anyway...

“Jack...” Daniel hurried to keep up with him as he stalked purposefully down the hallway from the briefing room. Where was he going? Hell if he knew.... _Away!_

“What?” He said it a little bit too impatiently. A bit too forcefully. Gruffly. Was he always like that? Man, she was really screwing with his rationale today. Most days he would just grin and bare it...deal with it. Not today it seemed. Nope. Not today.

“Jack!” Daniel repeated his name. What? Was it a _mantra_ now?

“ _What_ Daniel?” He wouldn’t stop walking. No way. Not stopping.

“You’re acting...”

“I know...” he interrupted irritably.

“Why are you acting...”

“I don’t know!” Why was Daniel being so insistent?

“Is it because of...” Sam? _‘SHIT!’_ Carter? Oh yeah. Definitely because of her.

“Probably.” He stopped abruptly, contradicting his resolve _not_ to, and turned to face Daniel, all his patience lost when it came to dealing with his nosy scientist friend.

“Is there something.... _else..._ you want to discuss besides...this.... _nothing?”_ He motioned between them with a raise of his brow. He was frustrated. Not with Daniel...Hell, not even with Carter. He was frustrated with himself. What he needed was a good _week_ of Carter-detox up at his Minnesota cabin. There at least he wouldn’t be faced with her...wouldn’t smell her scent surrounding him...wouldn’t hear her distracting voice...wouldn’t be thinking about her at all... (yeah right). His only thought would be the art of fishing, and how many non-existent fish he could catch.

Ever since that time loop he’d been restless... He’d kissed her. Damn, he shouldn’t have kissed her! It had only made his dilemma worse. So much worse. He could actually imagine that he could still taste her; still feel her lips beneath his. Now, she was in his every thought, and she had no idea.

“No...” Daniel, who had been observing him carefully, finally answered his question with a step back, his forehead creased in a purely ‘Daniel-thinking’ expression. Jack turned and began to walk away again.

“ _Pleasure_ talking to you Daniel...as always...” Why he always reverted to sarcasm he didn’t know, all he knew was that it was much better...and safer...than the alternative. Talking about how he was absolutely tearing himself up inside over one Major Samantha Carter. This was turning out to be one hell of a day....


End file.
